Forsaken
by Brazinha
Summary: Songfic, yaoi, Kurama x hiei, angst...
1. Capitulo 1 – Flores mortas podem ou não?

Capitulo 1 – Flores mortas podem ou não sorrir?

**I'm over it**

**You see I'm falling in the vast abyss**

**Clouded by memories of the past**

**At last, I see**

_**Eu estou acabado.**_

_**Você vê, eu estou caindo num vasto abismo.**_

_**Congelado pelas memórias do passado.**_

_**E no final, eu vejo.**_

Orgulho. Sim, era isso que significava o sorriso que Hiei sustentava no rosto.

Ali estava seu amante, em toda sua imponente forma de Youko.

Um orgulho crescente tomava conta de si, ao se lembrar que aquele a sua frente, lindo e em toda sua glória, era apenas seu. Por mais que Kurama tivesse mil amantes no passado, sabia que agora ele era o único para a raposa. Pois fora ele que se declara para si. Bom...Talvez esse tenha sido mais um motivo para seu sorriso orgulhoso. Pois realmente...Era uma honra ser amante daquele Youko lendário. Ainda mais quando ele próprio tinha amor por ele. Então...Ele não era apenas um amante como qualquer outro. Ele era o amor de Kurama. isso lhe subia o ego, era uma coisa que não podia descrever nem em mil palavras!

Enquanto Youko Kurama lutava com Karasu. Hiei ainda se mantinha alerta.

Por mais que seu amante fosse forte, ninguém sabia se ele iria ganhar realmente.

Então tudo começou...Veio o primeiro tiro.

A forma de Youko desaparecera para dar a forma de Shuuichi Minamino. O ningen estava muito machucado. Respirava com uma dificuldade incrível. Mas concerteza Karasu não ficava para trás. Ele também estava numa forma diferente. Agora possuía cabelos loiros. Eles voltaram a lutar. Certamente a luta era acirrada. Nenhum dos dois lados deixava uma brecha.

Então veio o segundo tiro.

Karasu sorria vitorioso. Tinha Kurama bem onde queria... Hiei podia ver bem aquele sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do corvo.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada...

Voltou seu olhar para a raposa. E foi quando viu o rosto de seu amante contraísse em surpresa.

Merda...Definitivamente aquele não era um bom sinal.

E não podia ser...Por que, por mais que o outro atacasse, Kurama não se movia...

O terceiro tiro fora lançado.

Kurama conseguira matar Karasu, mas depois disso tombou no chão. O vermelho do sangue do ningen banhou os azulejos da arena.

Ao olhar todo aquele sangue saindo do corpo do ruivo, Hiei desesperou-se e correu imediatamente ao encontro de seu amante.

Caiu de joelho, sujando a roupa preta de sangue.

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama, por favor... Abra os olhos!" O Koorime falava enquanto as lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos, e transformavam em seguida em lindas jóias negras.  
Hiei fechou seus olhos, rezando para que quando os abrisse, sua raposa estivesse sorrindo para ele.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo frio tocar seu rosto. O demônio de fogo abriu seus olhos, e deparou-se com os lindos olhos verdes lhe fitando com um sorriso fraco e carinhoso nos lábios.

"Kurama! Você está vivo!" O Koorime soltou um sorriso aliviado.

Então...O quarto tiro fora lançado.

O ruivo apenas sorria para o demônio fogo. Com as poucas forças que tinha, ele fez uma rosa branca, e depositou em uma das mãos do Koorime.

"Kurama? Mas o que...?" Hiei olhou para a flor e depois para o ningen. Percebeu os olhos sem vida. Ele já não mais respirava. Ele já não mais falava. Mas ele ainda sustentava o sorriso que a pouco havia lhe aquecido o coração.

"Kurama..." Veio o sussurro angustiado. "KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 2 Sonhando acordado A dor de u...

Capitulo 2 – Sonhando acordado. A dor de um sofrimento.   
  
I hear it fading 

**I can't speak it**

**or else you will dig my grave**

Ouço-o se desfazendo, 

_**Não posso falar nele,**_

_**Ou do contrário, você cavará meu túmulo.**_

"_Ele está acordando?" _

"_Sim, meu lorde. Tudo ocorreu como previsto...".  
"Tudo bem... Saia daqui. Deixe-me sozinho com ele"._

_De quem são essas vozes? Droga... Por que eu sinto que um moedor gigante passou por cima de mim? E por que toda essa dificuldade em abrir meus olhos?_

"_Ora... Ora... Finalmente está acordando" – Abro meus olhos e olho a figura que pronunciou aquelas palavras. Para minha total surpresa, era Yomi. _

"_Yomi? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? E o que EU estou fazendo aqui? Eu deveria estar morto!" Minha voz sai irritada, e por um momento eu percebo que ela está mais grossa. O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?_

"_O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Ora Kurama, eu moro aqui! E o que você está fazendo aqui? Bom... Nós ainda não fizemos nada..." Merda! Eu odeio quando ele faz isso... Pare de brincar com a minha cara, palhaço. Mas uma piadinha dessas e eu juro que eu vou fazer muito mais do que lhe deixar cego. _

"_Grrr... Merda, Yomi! Eu morri! Como posso estar aqui vivo?"_

"_Como? Não percebe Kurama?" Aquela voz sarcástica dele, já está me tirando do sério. Eu estou quase pulando em cima desse desgraçado para mata-lo._

"_Fale de uma vez!" Minha voz sai irritadiça. _

"_Você está vivo na forma de Youko! Eu revivi você..."_

"_Vivo?" Sorriu internamente aliviado. Claro que eu sabia que estava vivo. Mas tenho certeza que isso é coisa de Hiei! "Onde está Hiei? Ele está por aqui, não está?"_

"_Está falando do Koorime? Não, ele não está... E não quero ouvir uma palavra sua sobre o nome daquele bastardozinho. Por que agora você é meu..." – Ele disse meu? Ah, ele só pode estar sonhando._

"_Seu? Você por acaso ficou louco? Eu sou livre! Youkos são livres! Por que eu seria uma propriedade sua?" – cerrei os dentes de raiva. _

"_Não é?" – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. Merda! Eu já disse que odeio esse sorrisinho? Foi então que sai de meus pensamentos, quando eu senti meu corpo ser puxado para frente com uma força incrível. Tombei, caindo sentado no chão. Para o meu desespero. Notei que havia uma espécie de coleira em meu pescoço. "POR TODOS OS DEMONIOS DO MAKAI! QUE PORRA É ESSA, YOMI?" _

"_Melhor parar de gritar... Se você continuar me tratando mal desse jeito..." Ele se aproximou de mim, com um sorrisinho irritante estampado na face. Droga, o desgraçado tem total controle da situação. "Isso mesmo Kurama... Fique calado... Quietinho..."._

_Eu não sei o que se passou na minha cabeça nessa hora. Mas eu não resisti. Meu coração pesou e eu só pude pensar nele._

"_Hiei..." Deixei escapar o nome de meu amado. Mas então recebi um tapa com força em meu rosto. Meu rosto ardeu, como ardeu. Uma gota de sangue escorreu pelo canto de meus lábios. E eu jurei que depois faria o sangue daquele desgraçado cair muito mais que uma gota só._

"_Não quero ouvir o nome dele... Agora só quero ouvir o meu nome saindo da sua boca" O desgraçado aproximou-se de mim, tentando me beijar. Mas recuei. "Não tem problema... Não dou mais de uma semana para que esse seu orgulho idiota se apague por completo..." Ele sorriu cinicamente, passando o dedo pelos meus lábios. Tive que controlar meus instintos pra não decepar aquela mão nojenta. "Vassalo..." ._

"_Grr...DESGRAÇADO! MALDITO!COVARDE" – Eu gritei com todas as minhas forças. Vi que ele ia saindo do quarto onde eu estava. Infelizmente eu ficaria só no desejo de matar aquele ser a minha frente. Por que o que me prendia, não eram algemas e nem uma coleira normal. Mas eu juro...Que quando eu sair daqui... Nada vai me impedir de matar esse bastardo. Nem que eu tenha que ir no inferno. As coisas não vão ficar assim! Eu juro por Hiei... Eu juro pelo meu orgulho. _

Continua...

Está aí uma songfic a lá Misao-chan. Ela é minha senpai. Isso é bom... Mostra que eu to aprendendo alguma coisa com ela! =]

Beijinho a todos e mandem comentários!


	3. Capitulo 3 Viva comigo, Kurama

Capitulo 3 – Viva comigo, Kurama.

**We fear them finding**

**Always winding**

**Take my hand now**

**Be alive**

**Tememos que eles descubram**

_**Sempre girando**_

**Pegue minha mão, agora.**

_**Fique vivo.**_

"_Hiei...Você está bem?" _

"_Hn" Viro o meu rosto. Que tipo de idiota é esse Yusuke? Só se passaram dois dias dês de que a raposa se foi._

"_Ele realmente faz falta" O humano estúpido está mesmo sentido._

"_Eu..." Falar de minha raposa, sempre dói meu peito. Eu não quero que ele me veja chorando. Então a única coisa que faço e sair correndo como um louco. _

_Dês de que chegamos ao Makai, as coisas são assim. As mesmas lembranças entraram na minha mente como facas afiadas._

_A única coisa que me faz, talvez amenizar essa dor, é descontar toda minha angustia, matando youkais._

_Huh? O que foi isso? Um barulho! Escondo-me em cima de uma arvore e espero meu inimigo aparecer._

"_Por aqui! Por aqui! Eu tenho certeza que ele foi por aqui! No estado que ele está, não poderá fazer nada de mal. Não se preocupem! Agora andem!" – Hn. Apenas Youkais covardes. Parece que quem eles perseguem está muito mal. _

"_Ele não está por aqui senhor..." ._

"_Vamos olhar o outro lado!"._

"_Sim"._

_Sai do lugar de onde estava, para avistar uma figura vestida por um enorme capuz. "Quem é?" Minha voz sai grave. E com um tom de aviso, enquanto minhas mãos seguram o cabo da minha espada._

"_Hiei?" – Uma voz grossa disse por trás do capuz. Notei que estava um tanto cansado._

"_Quem é você? Diga logo!" – Ameacei tirar a espada. E para o meu total espanto, uma mão fria e pálida colocou-se sobre a minha, que segurava a espada. O homem a minha frente, retirou seu capuz e eu vi o meu amado Youko. _

_Eu quase desfaleci naquela hora! _

_O que foi? Ver a pessoa que você achava que morreu é no mínimo chocante, não acha?_

"_Kurama? Kurama você está vivo!" – Sei que minha voz não saiu nada controlada. A verdade é que eu não estava em meu total controle._

_Há pouco tempo eu jurava que havia perdido ele. Mas a raposa está bem aqui a minha frente. _

"_Sh...Não fale alto, Hiei! Vamos sair daqui!" Suas palavras saíram meio que sussurradas, e eu pude ouvir o tom de receio naquela bela voz._

_Saimos de onde nos encontrávamos. Kurama não quis conversar no Makai, e eu fiquei, tenho que admitir, que muito curioso pelo motivo. _

_Quando chegamos ao ningenkai, procuramos logo por Yusuke. Afinal, um youko de dois metros de altura mete um pouco de medo nos ningens. _

_Estúpidos. Medo de uma criatura tão bela. Bom, vai entende-los, não é?_

_Ao chegarmos na casa deYusuke, a humana, que devia ser a mãe dele nos recebeu, eu estranhei o modo como ela achou natural nos ver ali. Ela sorriu para nós. Parecia ligeiramente bêbada, mas parece que a ningen estúpida nos reconheceu, por que logo chamou Yusuke. _

_O idiota estava dormindo. Escutei o grito agudo de raiva que ele soltou ao ser acordado._

"_K-Kurama? Hiei?" _

"_..." – Kurama ainda permaneceu calado, os olhos dourados fitando o ningen e depois me fitando com carinho. Eu quase derreti nos braços dele quando ele me fitou daquele jeito._

"_Vamos entrando!" _

_Acho que perdi a contagem, de quanto tempo Kurama passou explicando tudo para nós. _

_Em algumas coisas que ele contou, eu pude ver a careta que Yusuke fez. Acho que ele sabia de alguma coisa. Bom...Isso não era problema, arrancaria tudo que ele soubesse mais tarde._

_Entretanto, minha preocupação apenas aumentou, ao ver o medo estampado nos vividos olhos dourados de Kurama. _

_Eu não sei bem ao certo o que aquele idiota do Yomi fez. Mas ele vai pagar muito caro._

_Não conseguimos terminar a nossa conversa. Por que um grito agoniado foi ouvido. Meu olhar se direcionou para a pessoa que estava gritando. E me vi chocado ao olhar minha raposa com a mão no peito, gritando de dor._

_Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Na verdade dês do começo eu soube que tinha alguma coisa errada._

_Não é fácil de pegar a raposa, e concerteza Yomi devia ter feito alguma coisa para poder ter controle sobre ele. _

_De qualquer jeito, minhas perguntas estavam sendo respondidas nesse exato momento. _

_E às vezes eu desejei com todas as forças para que não fossem respondidas._

_Ao ver Kurama naquele estado. Eu temi por ele. _

_Abri meu jagan, a fim de dar uma olhada no local. Foi aí que vi os vários capangas de Yomi. Soltei um grito desesperado para Yusuke. Ele entendeu. _

_Peguei na mão da raposa e corri. Simplesmente corri. _

_Parei apenas quando chegamos em um parque. Exatamente o parque que havíamos nos conhecido. _

_Apertei a mão do kitsune, e o olhei em seus olhos._

"_Kurama..." Disse baixinho, acariciando com a outra mão o seu rosto pálido._

"_O que?" Ele me perguntou. Eu sei muito bem que ele notou meu olhar preocupado._

"_Continue vivo..." Eu disse suavemente, enquanto enlaçava a cintura daquele youko mais alto que eu._

"_Nani?" Ele perguntou surpreso._

"_Eu preciso de você... Eu farei tudo por você... Por favor,... Podemos nos esconder, mas... Continue comigo...".  
"Hiei..."_

"_Viva... Kurama..." – Aquelas foram minhas ultimas palavras, antes de puxar os fios prateados, para que meu rosto tocasse o dele. Eu amava aquela raposa. E amo ela._

_Ninguém ira nos separar. Eu juro por tudo, que farei o possível para matar Yomi e enfim conquistar mais uma vez a liberdade de meu Youko amado. Para que ele viva mais uma vez como Youko Kurama. _

Continua...

Gente! Mandem comentários, okz? Muitíssimo obrigado á Rebeka pela tradução da musica!


	4. Capitulo 4 Reminiscências de um passado

Capitulo 4 – Reminiscências de um passado.

You see I cannot be forsaken 

**Because I'm not the only one**

**We walk amongst you**

**Feeding, raping**

**Must we hide from everyone**

_**Vê, não posso ser abandonado.**_

_**Porque não sou o único.**_

Caminhamos entre vocês. 

_**Alimentando, estuprando**_

_**Devemos nos esconder de todos?**_

Não sei quanto tempo se passou dês de que sai do Makai, dês de que me transformei em um youko. Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer com a mais deliberada certeza...

Estou enlouquecendo.

Não imaginava que voltar a ser Youko seria voltar a ter características peculiares do mesmo. Eu não sei quando comecei sentir o tamanho da diferença entre os dois corpos.

Nesse exato momento estou debruçado na janela da casa de Yusuke. Hiei e ele saíram para o Renkai resolver alguma coisa com Koenma, eu fiquei para não me expor á nenhum perigo, bom...Foi isso o que me disseram.

A mãe de Yusuke não parece se importar com minha aparência, disse que ia sair e me deixou para tomar conta da casa.  
  
E foi agora que eu me dei conta.

Meu nariz aguçado sente cheiro humano, um desejo constante de ir comer de suas carnes toma conta de mim.

Por mais que eu reze com todas as forças para que eu não pense nisso. É definitivamente impossível.  
O desejo é grande.

Não percebi quando pulei da janela e apareci em frente a uma humana por ali.

Ela me olhou maravilhada, e horrorizada ao mesmo tempo.

Aproximei-me numa espécie de encanto, balançando a cauda e com um sorriso cínico estampado em meu rosto.  
Simplesmente a ataquei. Eu não vi seu rosto. Não imaginei se ela tinha família. Mas quando voltei a minha sã consciência e o sangue já estava em minhas mãos, assim como a carne fresca em minha boca

Um anuncio claro de que já era tarde demais.

Olhei então pela primeira vez no rosto daquela mulher, e para o meu total desespero era alguém que eu jurava nunca mais ver.

Era ela... Eu fechei meus olhos, desejando a inari, ou a qualquer ser que estivesse me olhando, que aquilo não fosse verdade.

Mas quando abri meus olhos dourados, eu enxerguei os olhos dela sem vida, o corpo com a marca de minhas presas. Eu podia ver muito bem o sangue escorrendo daquele corpo frágil.   
Era ela. Minha mãe, Shiori.

Soltei um grito desesperado, e sei que acordei pelo menos metade vizinhança. Não podia ficar ali. Mas também não podia deixar ela lá. Por mais que eu soubesse que ela estava morta em meus braços, um pingo de esperança ainda se estendia em meu ser.

A carreguei em meu colo até um hospital mais próximo.

Sei muito bem e notei os olhares assustados sobre mim. Mas deixei ela com um médico e fui embora.

Minha noite foi totalmente em claro. Dormi em um galho que ficava de frente ao hospital.

Foi então que um pequeno pesadelo me pegou.

Eu que já havia pegado no sono, havia sido tragado á um lugar totalmente diferente do que costumava estar.

Lá estava eu, sozinho e com frio. Estava chovendo. Naquele tempo, quando chovia, minha cauda ficava molhada, e era difícil achar comida.

Eu passava fome em dias de chuva.

"Venha comigo... E não passaras fome" Disse a voz gentil.

"Quem é você?"

"Sou a pessoa que você mais ama..." – Disse a voz, e eu pude ver a silhueta de Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Venha...Eu sou a pessoa que pode te ajudar...Sou quem..." Mal ele pode terminar sua frase. Sua garganta foi cortada, e um jorro de sangue foi jogando contra minha pele.

"Achas que pode ficar com ele?" Eu vi Yomi com seus sorriso sádico estampado no rosto. "Es só meu, Youko Kurama..."  
  
Eu acordei nessa hora, para me encontrar um tanto desnorteado embaixo da arvore. Devia ter caído dela no sono. Hiei estava ao meu lado e me olhava com aqueles grande e lindos olhos vermelhos. Pela primeira vez eu me vi aliviado por ter levado uma queda. Ri como um bobo, agarrando meu Koorime pelo pescoço e dando um beijo que ele nunca mais iria se esquecer.

"huh?"

"Até quando vc vai dormir, raposa?" – Hiei sorri divertido pra mim, fazendo um carinho na minha orelha. O baixinho sabe que eu amo esse carinho.

"hummm...Hiei...Eu quero te comer...Deixa?"

"Sua raposa safada! Não se lembra que estamos na casa de Yusuke?" – hn. Fingindo uma falsa indignação? Uma coisa tipicamente sua, não é Koorime?

"hum...Quem liga?" – Disse aproximando-me dele. Acariciei sua nuca, sei que Hiei não resiste a esse lugar. Bingo. Ele abriu as pernas para mim, e quando já estava tirando minhas roupas, para minha total infelicidade Yusuke chegou, assustando o koorime. E minha chance de ter um jantar descente.

"Kurama? Hiei! Larguem de indecências, e corram! Yukina foi atacada! Kuwabara veio nos chamar!"

"Yukina?" Eu pude ver o tom desesperado que meu amante usou para falar de sua irmã.

"Vamos embora!" Disse bem nervoso.

Ao chegarmos na casa da mestra genkai, encontramos Yukina com o olhar perdido, varias jóias estavam dispostas ao seu lado, Genkai a abraçava tendo consolar a garota.

Aproximei-me, mas estanquei quando vi a garota olhar amedrontada para mim.

"Yukina-chan, sou eu...Kurama...Não precisa ter medo..."  
"Saia de perto de mim!" Ela disse chorando desesperada.

"Yukina..."

"Kurama...Saia daqui...Devo conversar com Hiei a sós.

Des daquela palavra, eu não pude falar com Hiei. Mas quando ele voltou, vi que seu rosto estava iluminado pelo puro ódio e desejo de vingança. Perguntei a ele o que havia acontecido. E com aquela frase meu corpo tremeu.

"Yukina foi violentada por Yomi..."  
"O que?"

"Ele quer se vingar de você... E foi a forma de deixar o recado..."  
"Eu...Oh Inari, Hiei...Me perdoe...Me perdoe..." Eu continuei chorando. Mas vi o misto entre ódio e amor que se afloravam naqueles olhos sangue. O desejo de ficar e de ir embora.

Porem ele foi. Dizendo que não poderia ficar perto de mim, se eu representasse uma ameça. Eu implorei. Gritei para que ele ficasse. Mas ele não me ouviu. E pela primeira ou talvez pela segunda vez, eu me vi caindo num abismo onde não tem mais volta. É o fim para mim...Definitivamente o fim.

Contiua...


	5. Capitulo 5 Ficar com você ou permanecer...

Capitulo 5 – Ficar com você ou permanecer com você?

**I'm over it**

**Why can't we be together**

**Erase it**

**Sleeping so long**

**Taking off the mask**

**At last, I see**

_**Eu estou acabado.**_

_**Por que não podemos ficar juntos**_

_**Apagar isso**_

_**Dormir por tanto tempo**_

_**Tirando a máscara**_

_**E no final, eu vejo.**_

Já era noite, e Hiei não conseguia dormir. Aquela sensação de perda em seu coração ainda era muito forte.  
Não podia ficar com Kurama, pois sua irmã corria riscos. Ele desejava...

Desejava com todas as forças estar perto do Youko.

"Kurama..." – Sussurro aquele nome tão querido para si. Enfim adormeceu como se quando acordasse, tudo voltasse ao normal.

"Ora...Ora...Finalmente você voltou"

"Desgraçado! Como vc pode fazer aquilo com Yukina?!" – Disse Kurama enraivecido.

"Então esse era o nome dela... Até que ela é bem bonita e expressiva para uma mulher das neves..."

"DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!"

"E você por acaso tinha o direito de fugir? Agora que não passa somente de um escravo?" – Yomi sorriu com escárnio. "A culpa foi sua, Youko Kurama..."

"Eu não sou seu escravo! Eu não pedi para você me reviver, Yomi... Droga... Por que você está fazendo tudo isso?"

Quando o Youko disse isso. Yomi se aproximou, levantando o rosto de Kurama, e olhando em seus olhos. "Vejo que você não agüenta mais passar por essas coisas... Então por que simplesmente aceita seu destino... E viva como foi predestinado a ti agora?" – Disse Yomi, sua voz mais baixa, e pela primeira vez gentil.

Tudo o que o Youko pode fazer foi abaixar a cabeça e deixar as lágrimas caírem seu rosto. Era totalmente desgastante o rumo que sua vida havia tomado. Ele não agüentava mais aquilo. Por que Yomi não o matava? Acabava logo com aquilo?Ele não tinha raiva dele? Mas...Ele sabia bem o que o outro pretendia.

"Vamos começar logo com isso...De agora em diante...Você será meu bonequinho particular..." – Sorrindo, Yomi se aproximou de Kurama, tirando suas roupas, sem se importar com o olhar vazio naquele ser cheio de vida. Agora o Youko não era mais livre. Seu corpo não queria mais viver, muito menos sua alma. Kurama estava trancafiado em seu próprio mundo solitário.

"Ei...Hiei... precisamos conversar..." – Yusuke se aproximou do baixinho.

"Hn."

"Hiei...Isso é sério...Por favor me escute..."

"Diga logo!"

"O Kurama..."

Hiei se virou com o único objetivo de ir embora. Porem Yusuke segurou seu braço e o puxou com força, fazendo o outro se virar e encarar seus olhos castanhos enfurecidos.

"Você não sabe o que ele está passando! Você não faz a mínima idéia!" – Disse Yusuke colocando todo seu ódio por aquele baixinho invocado.

"Tudo que eu sei...É que Kurama foi quem causou o estado de minh..." – Hiei não pode terminar a frase pois um soco o fez cair no chão e calar a boca. Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca, que sangrava um pouco. Já ia pra cima do ningen. Quando o outro continuo num tom de voz enraivecido.

"ELE NÃO É MAIS LIVRE! VOCÊ SABE O QUE É ISSO PARA UM YOUKO? YOMI O PRENDEU! E AGORA ELE ESTÁ A MERCE DELE, FAZENDO O QUE YOMI BEM QUER... ACEITANDO TODAS AS ORDENS! TUDO ISSO POR VOCÊ! E AGORA VOCÊ FALA DESSE JEITO DELE?" – Soltando um suspiro, e tentando se controlar Yusuke continuou. "Tudo isso por que ele te ama..."

Hiei não conseguiu mais falar nada. Ele abriu e fechou a boca, como se procurasse alguma coisa para dizer. Mas ele sabia exatamente o que ele deveria fazer. O que ele tinha que dizer. "Obrigado..."

"Não precisa agradecer... Só cuide dele de agora em diante..." – Disse Yusuke soltando um pequeno sorriso.

"Arg..." – Gemeu Kurama ao ser jogado numa cela. Colocou uma mão sobre sua cintura e então se encolheu todo.

"Ora...Acha que já acabou?"

"O-O que?"

"Apenas começou..."  
"Não chegue perto..."  
"Eu pensei que tinha aceitado sua posição..."  
"SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM"

Yomi se aproximou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Virou o Youko de bruços sobre o chão frio da cela. Abriu sua própria calça, e sem nenhum aviso prévio o penetrou com toda a brutalidade possível, sem dar tempo ao menos do outro protestar.

"AHHHHH! P-Pare!!!"

"Ah... Eu estou longe de parar..." Soltando mais um sorriso, Yomi pressionou a cabeça do outro contra o chão. Estocando cada vez mais fundo e forte, rasgando aquela área de Kurama, fazendo o sangue começar a escorregar entre as pernas do outro.

"Hiei... Hiei...." O Youko choramingava o nome daquele que mais amava. Mas apenas conseguiu ser penetrado de jeito mais bruto.

"Ninguém vem te salvar..." Rindo sadicamente Yomi continuou a estoca-lo com brutalidade. Porem, ele não viu quando uma espada cortou o ar e ficou contra seu pescoço. Ele parou na hora. Seu rosto totalmente pálido. "Mas... o que..."

"Solte-o ..." Veio a voz grossa de Hiei.

"Hiei!!!" Kurama disse fraquinho, mas sua voz demonstrava toda alegria que sentia naquele momento.

"Tudo bem..." – Ele se afastou, saindo de dentro de Kurama. "Pode ficar com essa coisinha... Há tempos ele perdeu o jeito pra essas coisas..."  
A raiva subiu a cabeça de Hiei e ele cortou a cabeça de Yomi sem ao menos pestanejar.

"Hiei... você veio me salvar... Eu pensei que não me queria... eu..."

"Shhh...Raposa, está tudo bem..." – Ele abraçou o grande Youko prateado. "Se aquele ningen idiota não tivesse aberto meus olhos... Eu não teria vindo. Eu fui muito estúpido até agora, para não admitir que eu te amo muito..."

"Hiei..."

"huh?"

"Não podemos ficar mais aqui! Acabamos de matar Yomi! E ele é o dono de todas essas terras! Precisamos fugir..."

"Kurama?"

"huh?"

"Eu não me importo se eu morrer por você..."

"Hiei...Eu também não..."

"Vamos sair daqui..."

Continua....


	6. Capitulo 6 Final

Capitulo 6 – Final.

**Everyone**

**Everyone**

**Everyone (fading out)**

_**Todos**_

_**Todos**_

_**Todos (sumindo)**_

Já aconteceu algum dia com você, como se naquela manhã você imaginasse que tudo foi apenas um sonho?

Foi o que aconteceu comigo.

Eu estive sonhando...

Era o que eu achava dês do começo...

Quando eu acordei naquela manhã, e encontrei Hiei empoleirado em minha janela, qual não foi o susto que eu levei ao me ver em minha forma de Shuichi Minamino?

Lembrando-me melhor... Foi assim que começou a história do meu sonho... Na qual eu era o protagonista.

E eu poderia dizer que a partir de agora, eu deveria seguir em frente e ser feliz...

Mas... Como nem tudo é um mar de rosas, eu me lembrei de repente, de uma coisa que a minha mãe youko me contou.

Ela havia me dito, que todo youko prateado, tem um dom especial.

De começo eu achei que o meu fosse controlar as plantas, mas quando hoje acordei em minha de Shuichi Minamino, eu descobri que esse não era o meu verdadeiro poder...

Descobri que eu poderia ver o meu futuro, e é isso que aconteceu enquanto eu estive sonhando.

Descobri que caso eu ficasse com Hiei, naquele momento... Nós dois sofreríamos essas conseqüências...

Porém, a pergunta que me martela em minha cabeça é: "Será que eu serei capaz de agüentar tudo isso? E será que Hiei também agüentara? ".

Caminho até Hiei e olho em seus olhos.

"Há esperança para nós dois?"

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos vermelhos cintilantes. Suas mãos tocaram em meu rosto de forma carinhosa.

"Eu não sei do que está falando, mas talvez seja por causa do pesadelo que teve, não?".

"Como sabe?" Perguntei surpreso. Será que ele havia sonhado o mesmo que eu? Não... Talvez ele apenas soubesse o que acontecia em minha cabeça. O Jagan poderia ser bem claro quanto isso. Mas agora ele se mantinha fechado.

"Eu apenas vi sua agitação... Kurama... Apenas... Não se esqueça que eu te amo, raposa estúpida".

E eu estava bem surpreso, mas sem duvida nenhuma, eu fiquei mais surpreso ainda, agora.

Eu pensei que ele não entenderia, mas eu sei muito bem que ele entendeu.

Muito mais até que eu.

Que não importa as dificuldades... Só assim que nosso amor pode ser visto como verdadeiro.

Ele saiu do para-peito da janela, e veio até mim, abraçando-me, seu rosto e cabelos espetados tocando até um pouco acima de minha cintura.

"Vamos fazer amor?" Ele perguntou numa voz tímida, Hiei nunca falava sobre essas coisas abertamente.

"Se você quiser e quando quiser..."

Nossos corpos caíram na cama macia. Foi aí que eu percebi, que eu nunca viveria sem ele...

E que eu teria, a partir de hoje, aproveitar todos os momentos ao lado de meu doce amante, no qual eu amava muito.

Nos amaríamos como se não houvesse amanhã... Nos amaríamos como se fosse o ultimo dia...

E no final... Só haveria o amor...

O amor dentro de nossos corações.

Owari...

Aê povo! Demorou mais saiu! O ultimo capitulo da fic "Forsaken". Espero que tenham gostado do final!

Ah! O ultimo capitulo vai em homenagem a Lú, que vivia pedindo a continuação da fic, e que me motivou a continuar com ela! Te adoro!


End file.
